Who am I ??
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: Piper lost her memorie!! How is her family going to help her regain it?


Brown eyes struggled to open. Through a haze sort of like a cloud. Voices telling her to open them! Come back to us! Who was us? Strange voices! Voices she didn't know! Who was that talking to her? A child's voice now pleading with her to open her eyes!  
  
Slowly with allot strength she opened her eyes. She was met with four sets of eyes peering at her. These people whom ever they where were scaring her. And she backed in to the pillow. Two set of brown eyes not much unlike hers. A set of blue eyes and one set of blue-ish green. Belonging to the littlest one of them all.  
  
"Yeah daddy she woke up"! The little girl exclaimed. She assumed daddy was the only male in the room. But why where these people in her room? Where was she? But even more important than that. Who was she?  
  
The one with the brown eyes and the light brown hair wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. "Oh Piper we are so happy you woke up. You scared us have to death!" she said. "Yeah". Come the response from the women with the brown eyes and black hair. "What happened Piper. Did you slip on the stairs? I told you those slippers where not any good on those stairs".  
  
Slippers, stairs, what the hell where these people talking about? The little girls climbed up on the bed. And cuddled up to her! "Oh mommy I thought you where gonna go to aunt Prue! I was so scared! Don't scare me like that again otay?  
  
Mommy!! She was not a mommy! Okay granted she didn't know her left from her right but she was sure she would know if she were a mommy wouldn't she? She looked again at the people surrounding her bed. The little girl looked up at her again. "Why are you not saying anything mommy?" she asked her.  
  
She didn't know what to say. She looked at the man in the room pleading for some sort of help. And thank god he got the hint. "Hey Melinda honey. We haven't even given mom a change to talk yet". He told the little girl as he lifted her of the bed and in his arms. She guessed that was her cue to say something? But what was she supposed to say? She didn't know these people from a hole in the wall!  
  
She had gathered as much from the questions that she must be Piper? Strange name. She thought. But she could live with it. And she must be a mommy! So putting two and two together. That must mean that she was somehow involved with the cute guy standing before her. Yeah for me. She couldn't help but think. Four set of eyes where still glued to her. Expecting her to say something. So she said the first thing that came to mind. " Hi" trying to give a little smile.  
  
"That is all you can say after you have given all of us a mild heart attack! The women with the black hair smiled. " I am sorry" Piper said not knowing what more to say.  
  
"That's okay" as the women gave her a hug. Man these people sure like to hug a lot.  
  
Piper propped herself a little better up on the pillow. Now more in a sitting position. "Uhm can I ask you guys something".  
  
"Sure anything Piper". Said the women with the brown hair.  
  
"Now don't take this the wrong way. But who are you people? And what do you want from me? And where am I? And who am I?" She asked.  
  
Four shocked faces looked at Piper! The little girl looked at her daddy and asked, "Why doesn't she know who I am daddy? Why doesn't she know who she is? She knows she is my mommy! She has been my mommy since forever! You are being silly mommy! You are my mommy!" As the little girls wiggled out of her daddy's arms and walked back over to the bed. But one of the women stopped her and put her hands on the girl's shoulder to stop her from coming to the bed.  
  
The man walked over to the bed and tried to take her hand. But Piper pulled it back before he had a chance to get a hold of it. She liked the guy and all but she didn't know him and he was not going to touch her just like that. He came closer to the bed. But no longer tried to take her hand.  
  
"Piper it is us. Your family.  
  
Piper looked at him and smiled. "You all seem like very nice people to me but I don't have a clue as to who you are!" The guy looked at one of the women, and told her to get a doctor. The woman named Paige walked out of the room. Taking the little girl with her.  
  
The guy looked at her again. "Okay, lets start with something easy? Do you know who you are?"  
  
"Well the only reason I know who I am is because you keep calling me Piper. And since no one else responded to that name I must assume that that is me! She answered him. The guy looked at the remaining other person in the room and gave her a concerned look.  
  
"Okay next question." He said. Do you know where you are? Piper thought and thought but there was nothing. How was it that she knew basic stuff but she didn't know who she was and where she was. It started to concern her. She knew that the blanket on top of her was green. But how did she know that? She knew that the door was a door and the window a window. And that she was lying in a bed. But how come she didn't know the other stuff. "No". She answered the guy again. Who had now sat down in a chair?  
  
"Piper do you know who I am?" the woman asked her.  
  
Piper glanced at her and tried to remember if she had ever seen this woman before. But once again there was a blank page. " I am sorry but again I have no idea". She answered the woman.  
  
"Oh this is just great Leo, what are we supposed to do now"? The woman looked at the guy. So his name is Leo. Very nice name by the way!  
  
"How am I supposed to know Phoebe"! Leo answered her. Phoebe, another strange name. She looked from one to the other. And both of them looked back at her. Not knowing what else to say she apologized again.  
  
The door to her room opened and the women named Paige walked back in with another male she had never seen before. He extended his hand and introduced him self as Doctor Hastings.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Wyatt" he said as he placed his hand in hers. Mrs. Wyatt? Did that mean she was married to Leo? Well she could have done worse. She can't help but think. "Well Mrs. Wyatt we are happy you could join us again. You were out there for a few days". The doctor said. Out where? Where had she gone? Then her husband spoke up.  
  
"Doctor Hastings, it seems that my wife can't remember anything! She can't even remember her own name! The only reason she knows it is because we just told her. Can you tell us what is wrong with her"? She could hear the concern in his voice and she was touched by it.  
  
"She took a nasty fall down those stairs Mr. Wyatt and according to the severe bumps on her head. We assume she fell from nearly the top  
  
.  
  
"Is this going to be permanent"? Her husband asked again.  
  
The doctor replied. "We can't be sure for now we have to do more tests and another m.i.r" the doctor had taken her wrist and was taken her pulse. He placed his other hand on her forehead. Then he took out a little light and pointed at her eyes. "Everything looks okay for now, we will know more after we have done the test". He said to Leo. Then turning back to Piper he told her he would be back later. He extended his hand once more and left the room  
  
"Where is the little girl"? Piper asked Paige.  
  
"She is in the playroom, we didn't want to scare her". Paige told her. Even Piper knew that this must have been scaring the little girl. She turned to Leo. "So does that mean you and I are married?" Leo looked at her and a warm glow came all over her. "Wow if he could make her feel like this without her even really knowing him, how she must have felt when she did know him.  
  
"Yes that means we are married, and that little girl is our daughter Melinda. She is seven years old". Leo said.  
  
"How long have we been married"? She wanted to know.  
  
"Almost nine years Piper". Leo answered her. How could she have been married for nine years and not even know it?  
  
She turned to the two women named Phoebe and Paige. "And what are you two to  
  
me"? She wanted to know.  
  
"We are your sisters Phoebe and Paige". The woman named Phoebe told her. She had two sisters! Okay if she couldn't remember her husband and child that was one thing. But not remembering having two sisters was just to weird. They had grown up with her after all. Or had they? She didn't even know where she had grown up! She didn't even know where she was right now?  
  
"Where do I live"? She asked Leo.  
  
"Prescott street honey" Leo said. Honey?? She wasn't sure if she wanted to be his honey yet. He was nice enough. But to call her honey was a little forward wasn't it? Well not really they had been married for nine years. She decided not to say anything about it.  
  
"Yeah but where is Prescott Street"?  
  
A little chuckle came from the door. It was Melinda. "Silly mommy, Prescott Street is in San Francisco!" the little tike laughed. Walking over to the bed. Leo wanted to stop her. But Piper let him know that it was okay. When Melinda got to the bed she tried to climb on. But had trouble getting up on the high bed. Piper lifted forward and helped the little girl on the bed.  
  
"Hi I am Piper," she said to her.  
  
"I know. I am Melinda and I am seven years old and I live on Prescott Street too". Melinda told her. To Piper the little girl seemed very smart and very at ease with her. So much more than her husband and her sisters. " Mommy does your head still hurt"? Melinda wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah it does". Piper told her daughter.  
  
"When can you come home"? Was the next question. Just then Piper realized that at some point she had to go home with this man and this child. And panic started to set in.  
  
Leo could see what was happening and took Melinda of the bed and handed her to Phoebe and told her to take her out of the room. "Can I come back later"? Melinda wanted to know. Piper nodded her head and tried to smile. Which was enough for Melinda and walked out of the room with her aunt Phoebe.  
  
"I'll be back later too," Phoebe said.  
  
Paige looked at Leo and then to Piper. "You know what I think Melinda could use some ice-cream before we take her home. So why don't I go with them and then later on Phoebe and me will be back. Is that okay with you Piper"? Again Piper nodded her head. She had rather that Paige stayed in the room. She was not sure if she wanted to be in the room alone with Leo. No matter how cute and handsome he was. He was after all a stranger. Or at least a stranger to her.  
  
Now it was just the two of them in the room. And Piper was nervous. Now what to say. "And then there where two" she joked. A smile came across her husband's lips. And a nice smile it was. "Piper... I understand that you are nervous about having to come home with us. But I promise you have nothing to worry about. You can stay in Phoebe or Paige's room. You don't have to stay with me. I understand".  
  
Well that was at least one thing. But then a thought struck her. If she and Leo had been married for nine years and had a daughter, Why did her sisters live with them? Don't married couples live on their own? What kind of family was this? And she was part of this? This was just too weird.  
  
"Do Phoebe and Paige live with us? And if yes, why do they? I mean not that I mind but I was just wondering?" She asked Leo.  
  
Leo got a strange look in his eyes. And he didn't answer her question right away. She could see him thinking of an answer. Oh god he wasn't one of those men that had more than one wife was he? But even without really knowing him she knew that could not be true! Finally he started to talk. "There is a lot that you don't remember Piper! And in time I hope you will remember. But until then I think it is best that we get you used to the normal stuff first".  
  
Normal stuff what the hell was he talking about? Like not knowing who you are and not knowing your family was normal? Ugh this day was getting worse and worse. And so was her headache. She turned to the door when she heard a noise. God what other family member was going to come in now! But she saw that is was the doctor and a male nurse with a gurney. She wondered how she knew that it was a gurney? But thinking too much right now made her head hurt worse.  
  
"Mrs. Wyatt are you ready for a few test?" Doctor Hastings asked her.  
  
"Sure ready when you are". She said.  
  
As she tried to get of the bed she got dizzy and Leo was right next to her to catch her from falling over. She looked up and in those blue/green eyes. Her stomach made summersaults. His touch was so nice and so full of love. She could feel it coming from everyone of his pores.  
  
She wished she could tell him she loved him too. But did she? She didn't know? Had she loved him? There had to be a reason why she was blocking out her memory? But what was she blocking out? And how bad could it be? These people all seemed nice enough? And her daughter! What was her name again? Oh yeah Melinda? Why would she not remember her? Slowly she felt a tear coming down her cheek. Leo was there to wipe it away.  
  
"Don't worry about it Piper! It will all work out. We will make you remember I promise". He said.  
  
But how could he promise her that? The doctors didn't even know for sure what was wrong with her? How could he know? Again she looked up at her husband. " I hope you are right Leo. I hope you are right". She sighed.  
  
While still holding his hand he led over to the gurney. "I will be here when you get back!" he said.  
  
Piper turned towards him and looked at him and said. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but do you think I could be by myself for a little while? And besides that, I think that Melinda might need to know what is wrong with her mommy! And who better to tell her then her daddy!" It felt strange to call herself mommy. But on the other hand she thought it soothed her. Why would she feel this way? Argh all the questions and none of the answers. As she was being wheeled out in to the hallway she glanced back at Leo one more time. And saw that Leo looked lost. "I am sorry Leo!" she whispered.  
  
As Piper gets carted down the hall, Leo looks on until she disappears around the corner. He felt a lump coming to his throat. There she was the woman he loved more then life it self and she looked at him like he was a total stranger. Well he decided that Piper was right he needed to go and talk to Melinda and explain to her what was wrong with her mommy. His only hope was that Melinda would understand. He went back into her room. Making sure no one saw him and he orbed out.  
  
Piper had gotten back from her tests and was alone for the first time that day. A lot of emotions where coming to the surface. The doctor had told her that her tests had come back fine. And for all purposes should be fine. But she wasn't fine. She didn't know who she was? What she liked? What she disliked? Shit she didn't even know her own last name? Or her age for that matter! This was getting to frustrating! She needed answers! And she wanted them soon. Why where her sisters not back yet? They had said they would come back didn't they? Just then the door opens and two heads peek from around the corner. "Can we come in, cause Leo said you needed some time on your own. And we can leave if you want us to"? Phoebe said. Or was it Paige?  
  
She told them it was fine for them to enter. For a moment neither one of them knew what to say. Then Piper decided that if she wanted to know anything she'd better speak up! " So you two are my sisters"?  
  
"Yup" came the answer.  
  
"So where am I in the pecking order"? Piper asked directing her question to Phoebe. Phoebe looked at her and said. "You are the oldest. But you were not always"! Huh what did she mean by that? "Phoebe!!" she heard Paige say and saw her punch Phoebe's arm. "She doesn't need to know that right now, she will find out soon enough"!  
  
"What will I find out soon enough"? Piper couldn't help but ask. She saw a shadow fall over her sister's faces. And in Phoebes eyes a hint of tears. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything? But then thought better of it. Phoebe had opened this can of worms. Not her!  
  
"You have another sister". Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh yeah, why is she not here"? Piper asked her.  
  
"Well... she passed away quite a few years ago". Paige told her.  
  
Piper looked from one to the other. She should feel something shouldn't she? Like an ache of some kind! Or at least feel sad. But there was nothing! Not even a little! She looked at her sisters again. Both stare at her, hoping for her to remember their other sister. She could see it in their eyes. She hated to disappoint them. "I am sorry for your loss".  
  
Was all she could say? Phoebe looked at her with tears in her eyes. " It was your loss too Piper"!  
  
Piper bends her head down. She didn't want to see those stares anymore. "I am sorry," she said again.  
  
This time Paige spoke up. "Don't worry about it Piper, you will remember soon!"  
  
Piper looked up at her thankfully. At least Paige seemed to understand. "Anyway Prue is the oldest, then there is you, next is Phoebe and I am the baby". Paige smiled at her.  
  
"Can I ask you another question"? This time she directed her question to Paige.  
  
"Sure Piper anything"! She replied.  
  
"What is my last name, and I don't mean my married name, my own last name"? Again Phoebe looked at her. Piper had to turn away from her stare. And again Paige came to the rescue.  
  
"Your last name is Halliwell sweetie". Piper really liked Paige and she was making her feel comfortable. Unlike Phoebe who was just looking at her like she was some weird thing to stare at.  
  
"How old am I"? Was Piper's next question.  
  
"I am sorry but I have to go". Phoebe suddenly said. And with out another word she headed out of the room.  
  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to get her upset". Piper told Paige. "That's okay Piper, Phoebe just has a hard time dealing with the fact that you don't seem to know her. You two have always been very close. Even when Prue was still alive. You two were like peas in a pod". Paige explained to her.  
  
"Are we close"? She wanted to know. "Yes we are, but it took some time and some work. But yes we are close". Paige said.  
  
"Is that why we all live in the same place". Piper looked at Paige closely and she saw the same expression coming over her face as Leo had earlier on that day.  
  
"Uhm.... Yeah you could say that". Paige said. But Piper could see by her demeanor that Paige wasn't telling the whole thing. What where these people hiding from her? And why wasn't anyone telling her? Didn't she have a right to know? It did concern her didn't it? She made a mental note to herself to find out as soon as she could.  
  
It had been a few days since Piper had awoken from her coma. And as far as she could figure out. Was that all the other once had left the house and Melinda was in school. The day she had the accident. Apparently she had tried to take an over stuffed basket of laundry down the stairs and she must have slipped. Leo was the one who found her on the bottom of the stairs and had managed to keep Melinda out of the house so didn't have to see her mommy lying there like that. He had called the hospital and the rest was history  
  
until she woke up. Today was the day that she was to be released from the hospital. And to say that she was nervous would be an understatement.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Melinda bounced into the room. Piper had really gotten to like the little girl in the past few days. And Melinda had made at least a dozen pictures every time she had come to visit. "Yeah mommy you get to come home today"! She squealed in delight. Leo had told Melinda what was wrong with her mommy and Melinda seemed okay with it. As a matter of fact Melinda tried to help her get her memory back as much as she could. Even telling Piper things she already knew. But Piper didn't want to break her heart by telling her so. So every time Melinda pointed out something she already knew. She thanked the little girl. And with each thanks the little girl seemed to grow taller. She was so cute.  
  
Leo had followed Melinda in the room. And was looking at his two girls. Piper might not realize it but her mother instinct had al ready kicked in. much to his delight. Closely behind Leo was Paige. And Piper tried to look beyond her to see if Phoebe was there. But to no avail! Phoebe had only come back to the hospital one time after she had stormed out the other day.  
  
" Here you are Piper! I hope you don't mind me going in your closet? But I thought you might want to leave this place in clothes, instead of the hospital gown". Paige said as she handed her a little duffel bag. Thankfully Piper took it. And went to the bathroom to change. Well I can see I have good taste in clothes. As she looked her self over in the mirror.  
  
The doctor came in and asked the other three if he could have a word with Piper in private. Leo told her they would wait for her in the lobby. And the three of them headed out.  
  
"Piper"! The doctor started. "I know this is going to be hard for you and I know you are very nervous to go home with your family"!  
  
"Yeah tell me about it". Piper said.  
  
"Well here is my card and I put my home number on there if you need me for any reason. Any reason at all Piper. No matter what the time it is call me okay". Piper told him that she would and then sat down in the wheelchair. And the doctor wheeled her to the lobby and to her family. As she leaves the hospital the doctor looks on. "Good luck Piper". For he had gotten very fond of Piper in the last few days.  
  
On the way home little Melinda was sitting next to her mommy. Pointing out all the things along the road. "And that is where we go shopping! And that is the park! Where you used to push me on the swing, but you don't have to anymore cause I can do it myself now! And that is the restaurant you used to work! And right around the corner is gonna be our street! Maybe you can guess what our house is? I will give you a hint, it is really big and it is pink, well sort of pink." The little girl kept rattling. Piper was thankful for that. Because that meant she didn't have to talk to Leo. And it kept her from getting more nervous.  
  
Even though Melinda had pointed everything out. She was still drawing a blank. Nothing seemed even remotely familiar and she was longing back for the hospital. Where she at least knew where she was at. To amuse Melinda she pointed to the only pink house on the block. And her daughter clapped her hands. "Very good mommy that is our house. See you did remember something". Piper had to smile. Not wanting to burst the little  
  
girls bubble.  
  
Leo helped her out of the car and little Melinda took the keys from her daddy and ran for the front door. "Look mommy I can open the door al by myself now"! She yelled out proudly. Again Piper had to smile. Her daughter seemed to be a happy child. So what ever she had done before her fall down the stairs must have been good. "Aunt Phoebe...aunt Phoebe we are home". She could her Melinda yell in the house.  
  
Slowly she walked up the steps and hesitated for a few seconds before setting her foot over the threshold. She almost felt like she was intruding in to some one else's live instead of her own. Leo took her coat from her and directed her in the living room.  
  
Piper sat down on the couch. She wasn't feeling all that comfortable being here. And for some reason she had hoped that the house would spark some sort of memory. But there was nothing! She felt a tear coming down her cheek. Leo noticed. And was by her side in a flash. "What is wrong Piper? Are you hurt"? He wanted to know.  
  
Piper looked in those nice eyes and tried to conjure up a smile. "No I am not hurt. I was just hoping that I would remember something. But there is nothing Leo. It is so frustrating not to know anything! Not to know your own house! Not to know your husband or your child! Or my sisters! Or anything"! As now more tears where coming down. Leo gently took her hand. And Piper let him pull her in his arms. She had wanted to cry like this for days. And finally she just let it go. Leo never said a word and just held. He was all too happy. He finally got to hold her after almost two weeks.  
  
They had decided that Piper for now would sleep in Melinda's room. To the delight of the little girl! She was going to have a sleep over party with her mom. Melinda and Paige had given her a tour of the house. Except for the attic. Not that she really wanted to go there. But she couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't shown her?  
  
Piper knocked on the first door on the right. Phoebes room. "Come in" came the reply. Piper walked in the room wringing her hands. She wanted to talk to Phoebe. But really didn't know what to say. Phoebe was lying on the bed. Reading a magazine of some sort.  
  
"Hi Phoebe"! Piper started. Phoebe looked up. She hadn't expected it to be Piper.  
  
"Oh hi Piper, I thought you were Paige"! She said.  
  
"Sorry it is just me your loony sister". Piper tried to joke. It worked.  
  
Phoebe got a smile on her face. "Nah you are not loony, just a little nuts for the past few days". Phoebe joked back. She motioned for Piper to join her on the bed.  
  
She took Piper's hand in hers. "Piper I am sorry to have been so distant the past few days. It is very hard to look at you, and to not see my Piper. I mean you look like her. But ... I don't know how to explain it. I knew what to say to the old Piper. And I am not sure how to talk to you. I am so sorry". She whispered.  
  
"But that is just it Phoebe, I am the same Piper, the only difference is that right now I just can't remember anything". Piper said. "And you have think it is the same of me, Paige said that you and I were very close, but when you pulled away from like you did. I could only wonder why you would that? I mean if we where that close I thought you might want to help me find my memory back"! The two sisters looked at each other. And then gave each other a hug.  
  
"I am so sorry Piper, I never meant for you to feel that way, and of course I will help you find your memory. How about we look at the bottom of the stairs! That is where you lost  
  
it after all"! Phoebe joked and the sisters walked out of the room.  
  
Over the next few days, things went on their normal way. Or as normal as it could. Everybody tried to help her remember her memory. They had showed album after album full of pictures. But there was nothing. Piper was getting more and more frustrated as the days went by. Never was she alone. Always was someone with her. It was like they where afraid she was going to be hurt again. It was sweet in ways. But in other ways she felt treated like a child. She had also noticed that at weird times and with out an explanation her sisters left. Only to come back totally exhausted. But never explaining where they had been. Or what they had done.  
  
Things between her and Leo were nice. He treated her like a princess. She only had to utter a few words and he knew what she needed. She was starting to get feelings for him. Warm fuzzy feelings. Every time he would walk in to a room she was in. her stomach would make summersaults. But then he was awfully cute to begin with. After being home for about a week. He had asked her if she wanted to go to the park with Melinda and him. And she had agreed.  
  
Happy to get out of the house. It had been a great afternoon. Almost like they where a family. But wait they were a family. After they had gotten home. Leo asked her out on a date. And Piper had once again agreed. And tonight was the night her and Leo where going out. Her first date! Well not really but that was the way she felt.  
  
That night she knocked on Phoebe's door. She and Phoebe were getting close too again. Same thing with Paige. When she walked in Paige was there as well. She asked the sisters for help on what to do that night. What to wear? How to do her hair? What make-up? Both sisters had smiled.  
  
"Piper you could wear a garbage bag and Leo would take you out" Phoebe told her.  
  
Getting a smile on her face. Piper said. "Yeah but I want to look good tonight"!  
  
"See something you like sister"! Paige said. Blood rising to her cheek. Piper tried to hide it.  
  
"Piper he is your husband, don't worry about how you look" Phoebe said.  
  
"I know but it is like our first date, and ..and well what am I suppose to do when he wants to ....kiss me". Piper said as more blood rose to her cheeks.  
  
"Well that is easy, do you want to kiss him"? Paige asked her. Did she want him to kiss her? Did she want to kiss him? And to her own surprise she had to admit that she wanted him to.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do". She answered Paige.  
  
"Then that is your answer, if it comes to that point let him, and if you change your mind as the night goes on, Leo will understand. So no reason to worry." Phoebe told her.  
  
Then the three had gone to her room and helped her pick out her dress and both sisters agreed that Piper should leave her hair down. But curling it a little on the bottom. And as little make-up as possible, because they told her she was pretty enough to go with out. Causing Piper to blush again.  
  
Just as Piper had finished there was knock on the door. Little Melinda had jumped of the bed and opened the door.  
  
"It is daddy"! She smiled. "And he has flowers". She added. "Mommy is almost ready sir, but you have to wait downstairs for her, because she has to walk down so you can see how beautiful she is. Just like bell in the beauty and the beast"! Melinda explained in all her wisdom.  
  
And then closed the door on her father. Piper had to laugh at her little girl. Out of all the people in the house. She and Melinda had gotten the closest. She loved the little girl with all her heart. She walked over to her and gives her a little smooch. "Thank you Mellie". She said  
  
"That is okay mommy, you look really pretty tonight. Daddy is gonna fall in love with ou again". She smiled at her mommy. Piper smiled back at her. She really hoped that Melinda was right.  
  
The night was magical. He had taken her to the nicest restaurant. Had gotten tickets to a show. And then the two of them had walked around for a few hours. Leo had been the perfect gentleman. And Piper was glad about that. When they got to the house. Both of them stopped at the front door. Leo turned towards her.  
  
"I had a great evening Piper". He told her. "So did I Leo, thank you so much". Piper said. "Piper you don't have to thank me, it was an honor to take the most beautiful woman in the world out with me".  
  
Piper started to blush again and lowered her head. Leo put a finger under her chin. And lifts up her head. His eyes looking, deep in to her hers. Her heart racing an million miles an hour! Ever so slowly he was lowering his head. His lips now mare inches away from hers. Still looking deep in her eyes he placed his lips over hers. She slowly opened her mouth to let him enter. Her heart she could swear skipped a beat. She could feel her hands slowly sliding over his shoulder. Finding each other at the nap of his neck. His hands had trailed from her waist slowly to her side. And ever so gently he put his hands in her hair. Still his lips didn't leave hers. Not that she wanted him to. The kiss deepened. Neither one knew how long they had been standing like that. When the door flew open and Melinda threw herself in her parent's arms.  
  
"I knew you was still in love she said". Piper had to steady herself. After a kiss like that her legs felt like Jell-O. The three of them walked in the house.  
  
Piper walked straight to Phoebe's room and plopped her self on the bed with the dreamiest look on her face.  
  
"Well well well"! came the response from Phoebe as she looked at Piper. I can see that you had a great evening. "What did the two of you do? And I want all the details.  
  
Piper blushed, and looked at Phoebe. "Were we really in love, I mean Leo and me?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her in mock amazement, "What do you mean?" she asked her. "Because if I even felt half of what I feel for that man down there it must have been incredible," she sighed.  
  
Phoebe had to laugh "oh God here we go again!"  
  
Piper looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean by that Pheebs?"  
  
"It is just like the last time with you two and to answer your previous question. Yes, you and Leo are very much in love even after being married for nine years, you two should have been miles apart by now. But I guess you two where destined to be together forever," Phoebe smiled.  
  
Piper had to smile as well, she guessed Phoebe was right it looked like her and Leo where mend to be together forever, and she really didn't mind that one bit. After saying goodnight to her sister Piper went back in the hallway to go to her daughters room. As she neared the door she could hear Leo and Melinda having a little powwow of their own.  
  
"So you really do love mommy right daddy?" she heard Melinda ask.  
  
"Yup pumpkin, daddy will always love mommy, no matter what or who ever might try to break us apart". Oh man she was in trouble this man was just to good to be true, as a matter of fact it seemed that her whole family seemed to good to be true.  
  
She felt a little guilty standing there at the door listening her daughter's private conversation with her dad. So she started to remove herself from the door. And was on her way down the hall when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Leo had come out of the room and was staring at her.  
  
"Hey you" he said with that million dollar smile of his. She could feel her knees get weak again and she had to hold on to the railing of the stairs to steady her self. Man this man was getting to her too much. She smiled back at him. and Leo walked towards her.  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry about earlier" he said as he got closer to her. Piper looked at him not understanding what he meant.  
  
"What do you mean Leo, I had a great time tonight, and you were the perfect gentleman". she said.  
  
"Yeah right up and until we got to the door. I should not have kissed you, or not have kissed you like that"! he told her.  
  
Oh yes he should have kissed her like that. Piper couldn't help but think. She lowered her head and her cheeks had become red again. Leo came even closer. Now only the merest space left between the two of them. Again he lifted her head with his finger like he had done earlier that night. A sigh escaped from Piper lips as she looked at him again. A nervous smile appeared oh how she wanted to kiss him again. But she was too scared too. It was to forward. It was to soon. He had said so himself. Hadn't he? He wouldn't have apologized if he thought otherwise right?  
  
He looked in her eyes. "Piper I just want you know that I will wait till you are ready no matter how long that might take, and it might sound strange to you right now, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and that will never change". He whispered at her.  
  
Piper's knees almost buckled out from under her and she was sure if she had not been holding on she would have fallen. Leo bent his head and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. And then he turned around to go back to their room. The room she hadn't dared to enter after Melinda and Paige had shown her the house.  
  
Standing at the landing for a few more seconds to steady her self thoughts went rampant through her head. He loved her! And she loved him! And that after only knowing him for a few weeks! And that kiss!.......... that kiss was still hounding her! And how she had wanted him to kiss her like that again!....... oh Piper, get a grip on your self you act like he is your first crush. Well actually he was, or at least in her mind.  
  
While having this battle with her self she made a decision. She needed to tell him that he need not be sorry for what he had done earlier, and that she was flattered that he had kissed her like that. So she gathers up her strength and turns to go back up the stairs and went to knock on their door. But there was no answer.  
  
Maybe he had the radio on, or something. Or had headphones on. So she entered the room. But to her amazement the room was empty. Now where had he gone? She walked back out and looked in on Melinda to see if he was there but no Leo there! Strange, she was sure he had not gone downstairs, or had he? Maybe he had gone down the back stairs? but she was sure she would have heard that. She walked back in to their room to see if she had maybe missed him or something. But she could see that she had not been mistaken there was no Leo.  
  
She lingered in the room for a little while longer. Looking at the pictures on the nightstand. a wedding picture, a picture of Melinda and a picture of her sister Prue. A tear sliding down her cheek. How she wished she could remember her. But not even in this room there was a spark of recognition.  
  
She trailed her finger over the bed spread. The bed her and Leo supposedly had slept in together. Now even more then before she wished she could remember. Just thinking about Leo and her in this bed made her heart beat faster. Blood rising to her cheeks again. Just by the mere thought. She had to get out of this room. Before Leo got back she didn't want to get caught here. Just as she is about the leave she heard a sound almost like wind- chimes. She turned around just in time to see Leo orb in to the room.  
  
Her feet all of a sudden felt like they had rooted then self in place. Leo looked at her in shock. He hadn't expected Piper to be in the room when he came back. He knew from the look on her face that the doo-doo had hit the fan. Her face was white as a ghost. Color had drained from her lips. She was swaying in place as if she was about to drop. Damn how was he gonna explain this one to her?  
  
"Piper honey ....." but words eluded him. Piper felt the feeling come back in to her feet and she staggered back a few paces.  
  
"Whe.......how.......wha......." she couldn't find the words to describe what she had just seen. Leo walked towards her, but Piper backed up. She stumbled over her own feet and fell to the floor. Leo was by her side in a flash. But Piper backed up scooting over the floor on her buttocks. Utter fear was written all over her face.  
  
"Stay away from me, don't come any closer, what the hell are you? Who the hell are you? Don't you come any closer, buddy!" still trying to get away from him. Leo backed up and Piper got back up of the floor. Her eyes staying on Leo at all times.  
  
"Piper let me explain, there is so much you don't know, your life, your sisters' life, it is different" he tried.  
  
"Okay I know I have hit my head and I know there are a few things I don't remember, but what I do remember is that people don't come in to a room like that," she told him. "And no amount of explaining is going to convince me that this is normal, are you insane"! Her voice rising with each sentence.  
  
"Please Piper if you just calm down I can tell you," Leo said again.  
  
"No stay away from me" Piper yelled at Leo as he was coming closer again.  
  
The door to the room had opened and Melinda walked in. "mommy what is wrong"? The child wanted to know.  
  
Piper looked at her daughter. "Please tell me she isn't like you"? she said as she looked from her daughter to Leo. But by the look on his face. She had already gotten her answer.  
  
"Piper if you let me talk for a second I can explain. Please just listen, can you do that"? all Piper wanted to do was leave this room.  
  
But now the door was blocked by Phoebe and Paige as well.  
  
She looked at the four people standing in the room. These people were not normal. She should have know something was wrong. All the times they had left without a word. Without an explanation. This had to be a nightmare. This could not be happening. Oh God she was loosing her mind.  
  
Phoebe was the next to talk. She looked from Piper to Leo and back to Piper. She had figured out that Piper must have found out. "Piper hunny........listen to us." She started. But Piper looked at her in fear.  
  
"Oh God not you too"! She said in a trembling voice. "Not you too." She started to back up again. There was no way out of this room she was surrounded by........ by.....what the hell where these people, or were they even people?  
  
And little Melinda was she really like them? And what did this mean for her? Was she like them? She had to get out. She had to get out of this room! She wanted out of this room!!  
  
Slowly she made her way to the door hoping that they would let her pass. Paige and Phoebe took a step to the side so that she was free to leave the room.  
  
As soon as Piper got out of the room she made a beeline for the stairs. And ran down as fast as she could. She had to get out of this house! She had to get away from what the hell these creatures where! Just as she was about to reach the front door, Leo orbed in front of her. Stopping her dead in her tracks. she knew it had been to good to be true. She knew she was not going to get out of here as easy as she had thought. What where these people going to do to her? She was scared beyond believe.  
  
"Piper where are you going, why don't you let us talk to you let us explain, it will all make sense when we explain". he said. Phoebe, Paige and Melinda had come down the stairs. Piper felt like a rat in a trap again.  
  
"I don't know who you are and what you are, but what I do know is that I want out of this house and i want out now"! she yelled. Looking from one person to the other. Phoebe looked at Leo and nodded her head. Leo stepped away from the door. Piper could hardly believe her eyes. They were letting her go?  
  
"Piper we are your family and we would never hold you here against your will, if you feel the need to leave then go, just remember that we love you and if you want to talk, we will be here". Phoebe told her. Like hell was she ever coming back here. She thought.  
  
And she stepped outside. She could hear Melinda crying and it broke her heart. She had so become to love this child. Or was she even a child?  
  
Now where was she to go she didn't know anybody or any place to go? She didn't have any money to speak of or any transportation. How had this wonderful day turned in to this? Two hours ago Leo and her had been kissing on the front porch, she had sisters a daughter, and now she walking the streets of San Francisco without any idea what to do or where to go.  
  
Just then the doctor come to mind. He had told her if she needed him she could get a hold of him. She ran to the nearest phone booth, put some quarters in there and dialed his number.  
  
Please be home please. As now tears where streaming down her face. The other end of the line got picked up. "Hastings here can I help you?" Piper breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"Doctor Hastings," she managed to get out before sobs over took her body.  
  
"Piper.....Piper is that you"! she could hear the doctor ask.  
  
"Yes it is me can....can you help me please". she said.  
  
"Piper where are you?" he wanted to know. Piper looked around and started to cry again. Because she had no clue where she was. Nothing looked familiar to her.  
  
"I don't know where I am". she cried again.  
  
"Piper where is your husband, your sisters"? he asked her.  
  
"I ran away from them. I couldn't stay there any longer, please can you help me"! she asked him again. "Of course I can help you, tell me what is around you, a store, a restaurant, anything that I can use as a land mark".  
  
Piper looked around again and saw there was a tasty freeze right on the corner and acrossed from it was Ray's deli. She told the doctor. And after he assured her that he knew where she was and told her to stay put. That he would be there shortly to pick her up.  
  
Piper went and sat on the curb waiting for the doctor to arrive. How had her life turned out like this? if she could only remember a little bit? May this all could be explained? But how? Fresh tears went down her cheeks again. Oh how she had like Leo, and little Melinda and even her sisters.  
  
The doctor arrived as promised and he helped her in the car. He could see that Piper was near shock and he said he was taking her back to the hospital. Piper looked at him in fear.  
  
"Please don't take me there, they can find me there, I can't go back I don't want to go back, please take me anywhere, but please not the hospital." she begged him.  
  
The doctor became more and more concerned about her. He told her instead of taking her to the hospital he would take her home with him. He also said he was a very nice guy and she didn't need to worry about her safety.  
  
The doctor had taken her to his home and had shown her to the guest room. He had excuse himself by saying he needed to check up on things at the hospital. And he would be back later.  
  
Piper sat down on the bed and let her emotions run free. Why was this happening to her? She had been so happy earlier. Now her world had fallen apart. No family no home. No nothing. What was she going to do? She could not stay here forever. She had to make some plans. But what plans? Oh God this was too much. She threw herself backwards on the bed and cried her self to sleep.  
  
That is how Hastings found her few hours later. Fast asleep on top of the covers. What had happened to her? What had her family done to her? Why had she felt the need to run away?  
  
He had gotten her file from the hospital. And had looked it over once or twice. Her family had seemed so nice. They had all been concerned about her. Her husband had not left her bedside. Not even for a minute. And now she was here in his house scared to death of them. He decided he would call them. And let them at least know where she was.  
  
"Halliwell residence" came Leo 's voice on the other side.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hi mister Wyatt it is doctor Hastings here, I wanted to let you know that your wife called me earlier this evening and I picked her up on the corner of fifth avenue," he said to Leo. He heard a sigh come form the other side of the line.  
  
"Thank you for calling doctor, if you let me know where you live I will be by to pick her up shortly" Leo answered him. The doctor gave his address and hoped he was doing the right thing.  
  
Piper woke up. For a second she couldn't remember where she was. But then she remembered. She was at the doctor's house and why she was there. Then there was a knock on the door. She told him he could come in thinking it was the doctor. But instead of the doctor Leo walked in.  
  
His hand held by Melinda. Melinda ran straight to her mommy and threw herself in her arms.  
  
"Mommy I missed you and I didn't know where you were, and aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige were looking for you, but we couldn't find you nowhere". The little girl said.  
  
Piper looked at Leo still with fear in her eyes. Even though she knew something really weird was going on. in her heart she knew Leo or the rest of her family would not hurt her. Don't ask her how she knew she just did. And she came to the realization. That her running away might have been a little too hasty.  
  
She stroked Melinda's long hair. And looked at her. She looked so much like her self. "I am sorry Melinda, I didn't mean to scare you" she said.  
  
Leo had been standing of to the side and was looking at his two girls. How he wanted to get that fear out of her eyes. But he could see as he was standing there. That the fear was leaving her eyes more and more.  
  
He walked to the bed and hunkered next to Piper and Melinda. "Piper I know you are scared and you have no idea what is going on, but if you come with us we will explain it all to you, and if you feel the need to leave after we will understand, I promise you we will not hurt you, and we will help you in any way we can".  
  
And even as he was saying these words to her. He hoped that she would understand what was going on. because if she didn't, he would lose her forever and he wasn't sure if he could live like that.  
  
Piper looked up at him and nodded her head. "I don't know how I know" she said "but I know you would not hurt me, it is not that I remember that you wouldn't, it is more of a feeling that my body knows," she felt the need to explain.  
  
Leo gave her a little smile. And despite her reservations towards him. She couldn't stop her heart from beating a little faster. The three of them walked down the stairs and thanked the doctor with an explanation that they would explain it to him someday. Then they got in the car and back to the manor.  
  
As they arrive at the manor Paige and Phoebe pulled in the driveway. "Oh thank God you found her". Phoebe said. For as soon as Piper had left the house the three had realized that that might not have been the smartest move.  
  
One by one they all went in to the house. Melinda was not letting go of Piper's hand. And Piper was glad for that. They all piled in to the living room. And Piper sat down on the couch. Melinda plastered by her side. It was as if Melinda was making sure her mommy was not leaving this house again without her.  
  
All of them looked at each other. And finally Leo started to talk. He told her the whole story of how they where witches and had powers. About demons and warlocks, the source, how Prue had died, how he was a whitelighter, and how Melinda was half witch and half whitelighter. Piper took it all in. disbelieve in her eyes. But somehow still believing them.  
  
"So you are telling me that I am a witch and that I have powers, that you are a what did you call it........a whitelighter, and that you looking at Phoebe and Paige. Are witches too". she said. The three of them nodded.  
  
"Well I hope that you guys can excuse me, but that sounds like a bunch of craphola to me, you are telling me I am this all powerful witch, and that you are a whitelighter, that can heal people, then why on earth didn't you heal me"? she said looking at Leo. Did she really just ask him that? Man, these people were nuts! she was almost starting to believe that they had fallen down a flight of stairs. Instead of her. she thought.  
  
Leo told her he couldn't heal her because she wasn't hurt by evil. Piper looked at them again and said she needed some time to take this all in. Melinda had fallen asleep in her lap and Piper took her upstairs to put her in her bed. She then closed the door. And sat against it. Wow, now what to do? She had no clue.  
  
She stayed in her room for the rest of the night and didn't come out until she was sure every body had gone to bed. She was going up to that attic, and find out about this book of shadows they had talked about.  
  
Slowly she opened the door, and made her way towards the attic door. She wanted to go up but she was scared, what if what they had been telling her was true, what was she going to do then? She figured she would find out once she got upstairs. And opened the door. She climbed the stairs and there in the middle of the room.  
  
A pedestal with a book. She walked over and looked at it. And sure enough there it said in plain sight. The book of shadows. Oh my God they had been telling the truth! She was a witch. And before she had a change to grab on to something, her knees buckled and she fell to the floor with a loud crash.  
  
Leo got awoken from a loud noise right above his head. What the hell was that! Someone in the attic, great that was all they needed a demon on the loose, and one witch short of the power of three.  
  
He got out of the bed and orb himself to the attic, making sure he was not in plain site. When he saw Piper lying on the floor he got sick to his stomach. She was so pale.  
  
With in seconds he was next to her. Taking her head in his lap. A bump already forming on the right side, "Piper ......Piper hunny wake up!.....Piper!" as tries as he is tapping her cheeks lightly. After what seemed forever Piper opened her eyes. Leo thanking the gods above.  
  
"Hey there" he said.  
  
Piper looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing up here in the dark by yourself"? he wanted to know. "Didn't believe what we told you huh, didn't believe you were a witch, had to come up here and find out for yourself huh"? He smiled down on her.  
  
"Leo, what the hell are you talking about"? Piper said looking at her husband.  
  
This time it was Leo that looked at her in surprise "you remember"?  
  
"Remember what Leo"?  
  
"That you are a witch and that I am a whitelighter and that we are married and have a daughter"? he said.  
  
"Leo what is the matter with you of course I know I am a witch and that we have a daughter, have you been drinking"? All Leo could do was gather her in his arms and hold her. Thank God she was back. His old Piper was back  
  
.  
  
the end 


End file.
